Finny Pottons
by Fubblegum19
Summary: Finny Pottons vuelve a la Escuela de Hogwarts con sus amigos John Wedogsley y Hernicorn Grady, sin embargo, un demonio del pasado ha regresado y está dispuesto a conquistar el mundo con su magia negra.


El confuso chico estaba a punto de cruzar aquel umbral de madera tallada, junto con todos aquellos magos que tenía alrededor. Era la segunda vez que veía aquellas enormes puertas, en cuyo interior se hallaba lo más increíble que uno pudiera imaginar. Aquellos salones en los que las velas flotaban, esos pasillos en los que los fantasmas pululaban... Y, por supuesto, sus dos amigos: John Wedogsley y Hernicorn Grady. Aquel chico pelirrojo de tez amarillenta, alegre, torpe y a veces algo celoso, y por supuesto su amiga: la chica de piel rosada y un precioso cabello de color vainilla. Sin embargo, aquel año, una chica se había sumado al grupo: Bubby Wedogsley, la pequeña hermana de John, caminaba entre esas puertas por primera vez, lista para entrar en la gran Escuela de Magia de Icewarts, dirigida por el gran Seamus Iceldore. El chico rubio, cuyo nombre era Finny, recordaba a todo el profesorado: Aquel robot, el Profesor Neptorick, les enseñaba los más fascinantes hechizos. Aquella estricta profesora, Icelda McSnowball, dirigía las actividades deportivas junto con la Profesora Hooks. Después, aquel gruñón y misterioso profesor, Lemonsnape, de quien en el pasado el trío había sospechado, y por último, el afable Iceldore.  
-Finny -dijo una conocida voz, que hizo salir de su trance al chico. Hernicorn Grady se hallaba frente a él, en el ansiado reencuentro. Aquella chica lista, tal vez un poco sabihonda, pero jamás dudaba en ayudarles, tanto a él como a su torpe amigo John. Hernicorn le envolvió en un caluroso abrazo en aquella noche de otoño, alegre por su reencuentro. Entonces fue cuando llegaron los demás. La familia Wedogsley al completo. Primero estaba Flercy, el mayor, prefecto de la escuela. Le seguían en edad dos bromistas y divertidas gemelas, Flamea y Fleorgia, y después su buen amigo John. Sin embargo, aún faltaba una integrante.  
-¿Dónde está Bubby? -preguntó Finny instantáneamente. Desde que la vio el año anterior en aquella estación de tren no podía dejar de pensar en ella: Sus cortos cabellos rosas que le llegaban hasta el hombro, sus preciosos ojos verdes, su pecoso y alegre rostro... Bubby Wedogsley, la más pequeña del grupo, tenía un hueco en el corazón de Finny.  
-Yo también te he echado de menos, Finny -dijo el pelirrojo, sarcástico-. ¡Maldita sea, llevo enviándote cartas todo el verano! ¡Y no me has respondido a ninguna!  
-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he recibido ninguna carta!  
-Pues yo también te he escrito, Finny -intervino Hernicorn.  
-Y yo... -dijo una pequeña chica, que había aparecido por detrás del chico rubio-. Hola, Finny. Hola, Hernicorn.  
-¡Bubby, que sorpresa! -exclamó Finny, abriendo los brazos. Justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, rectificó y, sonrojado, se frotó el brazo derecho.  
-Ya... Eh... Esto... -Hernicorn comenzó a reír, consiguiendo sólo una mala mirada por parte de Finny. Bubby, sin embargo, continuaba tartamudeando, mientras sus pómulos se iban poniendo de color rojo. Dos segundos después, algo golpeó fuertemente a la pequeña en la espalda, haciendo que cayera-. ¡Ouch! ¡¿Quién ha sido?!  
Las gemelas pelirrojas comenzaron a reír. Fue entonces cuando Bubby comenzó a sentir frío en su espalda, y, al tocarse el pelo, comprobó la verdad. Sus hermanas le habían lanzado un cubo de agua.  
-¡¿Pero vosotras estáis bien?! ¡Me habéis calado! ¡Yo... Yo... Os juro que... Ugh! ¿De dónde habéis sacado ese maldito cubo?  
En ese momento, apareció aquel hombre. Aquel caramelo gruñón, el conserje de la escuela. Siempre se estaba quejando por todo, incluso si pisaban sin querer el suelo mojado, les renegaba, les gritaba, y mandaba a su, según los alumnos, asquerosa gata, Mrs. Meow, a por ellos. Era Mentus Filch.  
-¡Eh, vosotras, par de bromistas! ¡Ni siquiera habéis atravesado las puertas, malditas, ¿y ya estáis dando guerra?! ¡Avisaré a Grabbus!  
-No hace falta -dijo una voz ronca y aguda-. ¡Es INACEPTABLE que siempre estéis gastando bromas! Bien, Mentus, si me disculpas, me llevaré a las señoritas Flamea y Fleorgia a mi despacho.  
Y así, las dos gemelas, acompañadas por el profesor, fueron las primeras en cruzar aquel umbral, del que sólo había sido abierta una rendija por el profesor. Finny, sin embargo, estaba concentrada en ayudar a la pequeña pelirrosa a levantarse.  
-Bubby, ¿estás bien? ¿tienes frío o algo?  
-¡No, no! Estoy bien, gracias -dijo la chica, sonrojada. Entonces, llegó otro miembro del profesorado. Icelda McSnowball estaba frente a ellos, con sus gafas de media luna y su pelo blanco recogido en un moño.  
-Bubby, ven, anda, cariño. Vamos a cambiarte de ropa, ¿vale?  
-Gracias, profesora McSnowball.  
-De nada, hija. Enseguida estarás seca.  
Y así, otro miembro de la familia Wedogsley prosiguió a entrar a la Escuela, dejando solos a Finny, John y Hernicorn.  
-¿Sabes, Finny? -comenzó a hablar esta última-. He oído que van a venir un montón de estudiantes nuevos. Una tal Lunna, si no me equivoco.  
-¿Lunna? ¿No querrás decir "Luna"?  
-¡No, se llama Lunna! Ya se que es raro, pero bueno... Hablando de otra cosa, ¿habéis practicado magia? ¡Este año va a ser genial! Chicos, yo he...  
-¡Ey! -intervino John-. Frena, morena, aquí no queremos retahilas.  
-Sólo quería...  
-¡Shhh!  
-Pero yo...  
-¡Shhhhhhh! -algunas gotas de saliva del chico saltaron sobre la cara de Hernicorn.  
-¡Vale, idiota! Eres asqueroso...  
-¡Chicos, no empecéis a pelearos!  
Entonces, apareció. Finny lo vio entre la multitud. Piel pálida, orejas puntiagudas, ojos grandes y sin nariz. Aquel demonio que les había atormentado el año anterior. La peor criatura que podía existir y el enemigo por naturaleza de Finny. Lord Hunsemort, el Señor de la Magia Negra. El chico comenzó a marearse más y más, hasta que cayó al suelo, inconsciente. El resto de estudiantes se agruparon cerca de la zona, mientras la enfermera, la señora Clownfrey, se acercó para recogerle. Algo oscuro se cernía sobre aquella Escuela. Y mucho peor que el año anterior. Lord Hunsemort había regresado, y de ahí no podía salir nada bueno.


End file.
